happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
True Hen-acity
True Hen-acity is an episode of the 68th season. This episode introduces Rotisserie, the living zombie chicken. Starring *Rotisserie Featuring *Fatty and Chef Meow *Pinkie Appearances *Swindler *Turkey *Chompy Plot At home, Chef Meow cuts a carrot into pieces with a knife. Fatty yells out to Chef Meow that he wants chicken legs. Chef Meow places Fatty's order on a clothes hanger above him and picks up a chicken on a baking pan. The chicken, Rotisserie, jumped off of the pan and runs outside the kitchen. Chef Meow soon takes chase. Rotisserie hides under a table to escape Chef Meow. The cat looks everywhere for Rotisserie but is unable to find the chicken. He starts sniffing the air, hoping to smell Rotisserie's aroma. After looking under many tables, he finds Rotisserie and grabs the poor chicken. Rotisserie squirms out of Chef Meow's grasp and runs atop a table. It pushes a glass off the table, which Chef Meow steps on. As Chef Meow hisses in pain, Rotisserie continues to run on top of the tables. Chef Meow recuperates and chases after Rotisserie once more. Fatty gets impatient waiting for his food and sees Chef Meow chasing Rotisserie. Hungry, he joins the chase. Rotisserie comes across the front door and smashes through it. Swindler, on the other side of the door, selling scrap metal at a table, gets hit in the head by Rotisserie and is then crushed by the door when Fatty smashes it down. Rotisserie finally escapes the two. Fatty angrily yells at Chef Meow and then rips his beating heart out of his chest. Rotisserie blindly runs onto a freeway and swiftly dodges multiple cars, many of which Rotisserie doesn't know are there. Chompy quickly dodges Rotisserie, causing him to drive off the freeway. Swindler, seen exiting a hospital in a wheelchair, gets crushed by Chompy's taxi, which then explodes. Rotisserie looks in front of itself and sees the cars and backs away. A car hits Rotisserie and sends the headless chicken onto a kitchen counter. Fatty is seen standing next to the counter, where he pushes Rotisserie into a crock pot. Rotisserie quickly jumps out and runs into Pinkie's Japanese restaurant. As Pinkie sells food in a brown paper bag to a GTF, Rotisserie runs on her counter. Pinkie quickly puts on her samurai outfit and stabs Rotisserie with a katana. Not even noticing the katana, he quickly runs off the counter and into the kitchen and through the back door. Fatty and Pinkie follow the headless chicken. Swindler is seen being pushed down a sidewalk by Turkey in a full body cast. Rotisserie climbs a ladder up a building and jumps down, crushing Swindler's head with its bone feet. As a result, his head explodes. Rotisserie runs into a building, where it falls into a stove and is cooked to death. Pinkie sees this and believes she dishonored her ancestors. Because of this, she cuts her abdomen open with her blade and falls down, dead. Fatty retrieves Rotisserie from the stove and cheers. Turkey walks by and, upon seeing Rotisserie, gobbles in fear that Fatty will cook him as well and runs away. Deaths *Chef Meow's heart is ripped out of his stomach. *Chompy's taxi explodes. *Swindler's head blows up from being crushed. *Pinkie cuts her abdomen open with a katana. *Rotisserie is cooked to death. Trivia *Most of the deaths are references to certain movies, TV shows or cultures: **Chef Meow's heart being ripped out is a reference to Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. **Chompy's death is a reference to scenes in movie where people drive into cliffs, attempting to go across the cliff. **Swindler's head being popped by Rotisserie's feet is a reference to an episode of American Dad, being known as Cops and Roger. **Pinkie cutting her abdomen open is a reference to her Japanese heritage and seppuku. Seppuku is the act of cutting your abdomen open. *This is one of the few episodes where a character kills themselves. *It's unknown how Swindler didn't die in the explosion. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes